Stitch me up
by Kindred01
Summary: Spencer was built by a Psychopath who killed 15 young men to make him, then BAU Warlock take an interest in the young Frankenbeing. Hotch/Reid... there could be mpreg...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**(Halloween Criminal minds, because I can and I need to cheer myself up, it's been upated)**

He pulled the needle thought the greying skin, wiping the blood as he watched the thread was thick and black slither thought the skin, it had to be thick to keep body parts together. Once he was done putting in the last stitch with the last knot he took his blood stained gloves off and threw them in the sink as he reached down and stroked along the arm he just sown into the shoulder of his being "You will be better than the last three Spencer." He smiled "You just need one more thing my baby and your will be perfect." He whispered as he looked over to the table where head sat.

He moved over to the other table and gently picked up the head using his thumbs to run over the stitches downs the faces "Don't worry about the stitches they will clear up in a few months." He hummed as he moved his head closer to the cold skin and kissed the lips of the head. Pulling back he smiled as he placed the head on the table. Where the Frankenbeing was almost completed "No one will take you away from me, you will love me and I will love you like we use to." He purred as he put a new pair of gloves on. "We must hurry tho won't be long before they find the spare part."

The BAU team stood looking down at the body of a young man, he went missing three days ago "He was here, lest than 2 hours ago." One FBI agent said as he sniffed the air around the latest body dump site, he looked around the large empty field the werewolf was trying to pick up the scent of the man who dumped in with the rubbish

"Do we have a name?" Dark haired man who was walking around are looking for signs of magic being used liked the last 14 dump sites. Each male was last seen at the hospital down town all aged 18 to 30 and all were similar build and height with eye and hair colour the same and their powers were also similar Empath, Clairvoyant and Clairsentience, Psychometry and so on

"Andy Wicks, 25 he was an empath kept to himself last seen at the hospital down town by a Doctor Joshua Stein." A blonde woman said "Garcia just confirmed it's him with facial recognition." She knelt by the body and looked down at the face of the young man "He's missing half of his face and there is something around his eyes."

"He took his eye, he must be nearly done with the latest one if he's working on the face." The vampire of the group said, before cocking his head to the side, he could hear a scream or a cry.

"David what is it?" The Warlock asked, as he walked over to him and the werewolf of the group

"Morgan can you hear that?" David Rossi asked, the large wolf turned his head just as another cry was heard

"It's coming from the same direction as the scent."

Doctor Joshua Stein was only 40 years old, and when he was 30 he fell in love with a young man name Adam Spencer Harper and he was sure the young 20 something loved him but then he died when Joshua turned 39 and then things went out of control. He started to see his dead lover in very young man that walk into offices, in the eyes, or in their hands or their lips he could see Adam there and he wasn't content with taking their pitchers and cutting the bits he wanted.

So he learnt about the dark acts of Frankenstein and the other after him, he could make Adam better make him stronger so he won't die and leave him again. Joshua stood looking down at the finished being, he smiled as he trapped him down as he turned the table up right. He smiled as he touched the pale face that hung slightly to the left "Just beautiful." He whispered as he moved away before he took a long metal in and then pushed it into the being's chest being careful not to pierce the heart he just wanted to touch it.

Walking over to the controls he flipped all the switches and watched as the body shook and twitch against the binds that held him to the table. BANG "Noooo!" Joshua yelled as the control pale blew up burning his hand and the side of his face, the lights in the rest of the building went out as it blew a fuse. He stood back up and walked over to Spencer and touched his face to check to see if he was in once piece "Oh thank good, you're okay I will be back." He mumbled as he ran out the room looking for a torch.

His head flew back and he let out a gasp of air as he let out a cry of pain, he looked out in front at the blurry world and down at the metal probe in his chest "Ahhh!"He cried as he pulled his hands free and tried to pull it free, he winced in pain as his hands gripped the handle and pulled it out of his chest and dropped it to the floor. Moving slightly he fell to the wooden floor below him with a painful thud "Urrha" He cried out as he tried to pushes himself up but found his arms were shaking from his weight. He just ended up laying there shivering and twitch waiting for someone to find him.

He heard footsteps and the door opening and closing and then a pair of boots appeared in the Spencer field of vision, trying to push himself up and looking up at the man "Your… you're a wake?" He said looking shock as he see the metal probe on the floor "Spencer look at me." The man said, the Frankenbeing looked up his eyes were wide and shaky "Something is wrong." Joshua said as he knelt in front of him "What's my name?" He asked but all Spencer did was just look at him

"Uuuuha!" He cried out as he tried grabbing him

"No no no this can't be right you meant to remember me, baby tell me you know me!" But all the young man did was try to hold onto him.

He pushed Spencer away by slapping him across the face, Spencer cried out as he moved away scrambling to the corner of the cold room "YOU USLESS SHIT!" The man screamed at him as he stomped away from the Frankenbeing. Spencer curled himself into the corner and started crying holding his face as he heard the strange man throw his weight about in the other room before walking back inside picking up a knife and holding it tightly in his hand "The next one will be better." He said more to himself than to Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch hears another scream of pain from the other side of the rust cover door, he looked to the rest of his team and nodded before kicked the door open. His gun was drawn and was pointed at white gowned man with a scalpel in his hand as he stood over a quivering body in the corner of the room. "FBI PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" The blonde haired man looked at Hotch with wide eyes before he snarled

"He's a failure he hasn't to be destroyed! I just wanted Adam back!" The man yelled

"He said put the knife down." Came another voice, the blonde hair man spun around and looked at the two other FBI agents that stood behind him

"Doctor Joshua Stein you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of 15 young men put your knife down and step away from the boy." Hotch growled as he aimed his gun to the man's head

"I JUST WANTED ADAM BACK!" He screamed "HE WAS MINE MINE AND THESE THINGS THEY ARE NEVER RIGHT! I JUST WANTED HIM BACK!" Joshua shouted as he spun back around to the shaking Frankenbeing

"He was sick there was nothing you could have done to save him." Rossi said as he stood next to Hotch

"There was, if his waist of space family let me I could have saved him from dying!" He cried, Spencer looked up a Joshua and whimpered quietly at the scary man standing there. "This isn't Adam." Joshua said

"Nothing you do will bring him back, it's his soul that makes the person you love." The blonde man looked at Hotch when he said that and he stood there with a defeated look on his face

"Your right Warlock, which is why he must die." Joshua said as he raised his hand.

Two shots were fire from two different guns one by Agent Hotchner and one by Agent Morgan. Joshua jerked to the side before his knees buckled and he fell to the side his eyes open wide as he laid on his side bleeding out. Hotch moved closer kicking the knife to the other side of the room watching it stick into the wall, he rushed towards the Frankenbeing and knelt in front of Spencer "This is would be his third one he would have destroyed if we didn't get to him." JJ said as she stood next to Morgan looking sadly at Spencer

"Poor kid he's only a few seconds old." Morgan muttered "Hotch I will let the others know we got a live one." Morgan said as she turned to leave the death smelling room. The dark haired man looked at the naked young man trying to curled up way from him

"Shhhh it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." Hotch said softly as he took a blanket JJ gave him around the young man's shoulders. He could see the stitches and saw they were still raw and bleeding "Are you in any pain?" Two different brown colour eyes looked at him wide eye and frighten, the FBI Agent felt his heart stop as he looked at the young man and he he is simply beautiful

"Noooooo." The young man tried to say, not yet able to move his jaw right or his lips he found it hard to form words but Hotch understood, he smiled softly

"Good that is good, my name is Aaron Hotchner but my friends call me Hotch. Do you have a name?"

"Noooo!" The young creation cried you hoarsely

"That is fine, how about we get out of here and get you checked out and then some where warm." Hotch held out his hand to the young man and waited for him to move his arms.

Looking at the older man's stretched out hand the newly form being bite his bottom lips and tried to move his shaking arms out, it took a couple of tries to take the man's hand but the young man manages to get to hold onto Hotch's hand "That's it, now let's try to stand." He smiled as Hotch rose himself up holding onto the young man's hands helping him to his feet. He stood there shakily his thighs his keens kept buckling his thin frame looks like he couldn't keep his weight up.

"Uuuuuuha!" He cried out

"That's it you're doing great, come on a couple of steps forward." Hotch told him softly

"Hotch your pushing him to soon." JJ said as she stood by the door

"He's doing great." The man said, as the young man trembled

"Nooooo!" The being cried out as his legs finely gave out from under him. The dark haired man caught him and held him close

"Shhhh." Hotch told him as she scooped him up and carried him out the room.

16 days later…

"His name is Spencer Reid his name was tattooed on the inner of his arm like the others, the doctors are saying he had IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, aaaaand here is the part I find cool is he can read 20,000 words per minute a minute!" Garcia told them

"Yes and the top dogs would like to bring him on the team once the stitches have been removed." Hotch said "And a glamour spell is used." He added as he looked down at the photo in his file

"You sure this is a good idea? I mean yeah okay he's got a high IQ but would it help us to have a Frankenbeing on the team?" Morgan asked as he looked down at the file "What about the families?"

"They don't want to know, some asked for him to be destroyed but because he drew breath and got the brains they government wants to keep him alive." Garcia said "Poor guy only 16 days old."

"Baby girl?"

"Okay…. Well they are planning on releasing Spencer Reid in a couple of days and asking for help to house him until he gets his first pay check." She told them

"I already ran it pass them he is staying with me I've got the room." Hotch said, there was looks exchanged by the others and tried to hide their smirks as he stood up "Is there problem?"

"No no Hotch no problem at all when should we expect to see the boy walking around the BAU?" Rossi asked the dark haired man looked at his friend who just held a large smirk not hiding anything

"Once the knitted sink starts to scar together and he has pass the FBI testing he will be put on the team." He said

"Good good, can't wait to see hm."

2 days later…

Hotch went to the housing centre where Spencer has been staying until his release, Hotch spoke to the Spencer's Doctor about the young Frankenbeing's recovery "I would like him to see someone at least once a week, he got a lot of mental powers and they could course problems for his sanity." Doctor Herse said as he gave Hotch another form to fill him

"I will make sure he see someone at the FBI. Is there anything else I need to know?" The Dark haired man asked

"Ummm yes… I was given a list of all the victims that killed in the making of Spencer and 4 of them held the ability to have children and Spencer now carries that ability I have told him and he has been put on the low pill potion for 6 months." Hotch looked at him with blank eyes for a moment shaking his head

"I will make sure he takes it."

"See that you do, if he starts engaging in sexual acts he could become pregnant and it will put a strain on his initial organs, he will need to wait about a year if he wants children." The Doctor said, Hotch nodded and looked down at the last document he needs to sign "I heard that you requested that young Spencer moves in with you?"

"Yes is that a problem?"

"No no not at all, if he to be working with you then I think it's a good idea he stay with you, but I wonder what is your intention towards him?" Hotch frowned and leaned back as he looked at him

"I felt a spark when I looked into his eyes." The warlock said "He is all I can think about."

"Then be careful with him he is fragile."

He smiled as he open the front door and moved side to let the awkwardly walking thin young man into his home. Aaron smiled as he watched Spencer shyly walk in looking around the living room, the scars started to form nicely but it would take another couple of months for them just to be scars. The Doctors told Hotch that there will be minimal scaring, which he was glad about "Hope it's okay for you?" Aaron asked as he leaned him to the bed spare bed room "I know this is a small room." He said as he open the door and let him walk inside.

Spencer stood there looking around at the room, he dropped the bag on the bed and sat down before looking up at him "It's bigger than the room at the Centre, its fine thank you Agent Hotchner."

"Call me Aaron." Hotch said with a smile. Spencer turned to face him with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"You're being very kind to me." Spencer said

"You need kindness Spencer you're a new being to this work and you don't need people roughness." He cupped Spencer's cheek and smiled at him softly "You are a beautiful being and all I want is to take care of you."

"I'm not beautiful, looked at me I am made from 15 dead boys this isn't beauty this is… I'm just a monster. There is nothing beautiful about me Aaron." Spencer said looking away. The dark haired man turned Spencer's head back and smiled at him

"You are perfect Spencer and beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a year to the day, since Spencer had come into Hotch's life and to work for the BAU. Hotch was head over heels about Spencer and he spent most of his time trying to convince Spencer that he is a beautiful. At work every one took to Reid quickly because of his shy behaviour and large brown eyes he become the baby of the of the odd family at every turn Morgan called him Pretty boy and Reid thought that Hotch has something to do with it but he promises the Frankenbeing that he hasn't said a work to Morgan about him. The werewolf would like to nuzzle in his neck and tell him he is scenting him to make sure he knows that he is part of their screwed up little family.

Garcia move to hug him whenever she see him, she always had a smile for him, JJ was very kind to him and her son seem to love him, JJ, Garcia would go out taking Reid with them for coffee and tea to talk and lot of those time they were fine but there was days when someone would come up to them and poke at the fact that Reid is a Frankenbeing and that always left him feeling empty inside. Rossi treated him like he did everyone else but on the odd days he would ask Reid if he could take a little bite and that is where Hotch or Morgan would growl at the man or in Hotch's case shock the vampire.

It was after a rough case both Hotch and Reid where on the drive home. Spencer was quiet and looked out the window. A blanket was warped around him, Hotch could see the large white bandage on his neck and shoulder where one of the families of the dead young men that was a part of Reid attacked him once they realised who he was, they took a knife to his neck but missed just nicking the skin.

Hotch pulled up outside their home and got out the car as Spencer open the door to let himself slide out. Aaron was on the other side when Spencer's busted ankle gave way, he caught him warping his arms around him and holding him close "Its okay I got you." He whispered as helped him to the front door. Once inside Aaron held Spencer stand on his feet and cupped his cheeks "Hey look at me Spencer." The young man looked up at him and blinked his large brown eyes were filled with sadness and pain at broke Hotch's heart "There will always be people who will react badly about Frankenbeings what you need to remember is that there are people who love you and care about you." Spencer looked at him and tighten his hold on Hotch's arms

"Like you, you love me." Spencer whispered "I can feel lit. Even in your magic I can feel it." Spencer said as he leaned closer and kissed him

"I have loved you from the moment I saw you." The dark haired man whispered as he waved his hand into Spencer's hair and kissed him softly. Reid moaned and kissed back his hand still holding on to Aaron tightly. He pulled back and looked at him his cheeks dusted with a rich pink that made Hotch smiled lazily

"Make love to me Aaron." Spencer said "S….Show me what love is like." He asked as he warped his arms around the warlock's neck "I want to feel you cover me." He whispered, Hotch looked down at him as he rested his hands on Spencer's hip

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked "Because I have no intention of letting you go once I star I'm going to make you mine." Hotch purred as he pulled him closer

"I…I want you." Spencer whispered to him.

Aaron smiled as he picked Spencer up and carried him to his bed room, his lips were kept on Spencer lips and kissed him like his life depended on it at this moment in his life it did. Pushing the door open he walked into the bed room and laid him out on the bed and looked down at him with a large smile as Spencer breathed heavily looking up at him with a blushing face. Hotch waved his hand over young man's body and watched as Spencer gasped as his clothes and came undone at the stitching and they fell off his skin "Hotch! I brought those with my first pay check!" He mumbled grumpily

"I will fix them after and they will be good as new." He smiled as he did the same to his clothes and then knelt above him on the bed and looked down at the beautiful Frankenbeing under him.

They kissed again and move down his throat and mouthed along the shoulder nipping at the skin, Spencer gasped as he felt the Warlock's magic shiver over his body. "A…Aaron." Spender moaned as the older man moved down the slim creature's chest only to stop and flick his tongue over the harden nipples "Ahhhh." Spencer cried out arching his back as his fingers twisted the bed sheets under him. Pulling his head Hotch smiled at him as he kissed his way down to his belly button until he reached his cock and he licked a long strip along the shaft to the tip making the Frankenbeing gasp and arch his back as he felt the something blinding hot warp around his member.

Aaron bobbed his head up and down dragging out the long pull up to the tip before moving back down as he watched a thin lay of sweat form over his beloved's body making him hum in delight at the reaction Spencer was showing. Moving his finger down Spencer thighs to his entrance and slipped a finger into him and used his magic to lube his channel and started moving his finger about as Spencer writhed on the bed as he popped another finger into him and stretched him ready. In the back of his head he knew that he was taking off the 'pill' a month ago by doctors who gave him a full clean bill of health and he already has a problem with Derek sniffing to close to Spencer, he knew that with a bit of luck that his beautiful lover pregnant.

"A…aron." Came raspy plea as he waved his had thought the thick black hair. Hotch pulled him mouth off him and crawled up to meet Reid's bright brown eyes his eyes were half open as he looked up at the man above him with a whimper from his lips as he warped his arms around his neck "I need you." He whispered Hotch smiled and parted the Frankenbeing's legs open and started to push himself into Spencer's waiting body.

"Shhhh." Aaron whispered as he rubbed Spencer hips trying to ease his pain as he watched him lay there. His eyes were closed squeezed as he waited for the burning pain to stop, Hotch remind still the whole time watching every moment Spencer made "Shhhh the pain will stop soon." He told him as he leans down and kisses Spencer on the lips softly as he rocked into him softly

"Ahhh!" Reid whimpered as he felt the small movements of his lover above him.

He moved gently rocking his hips into Spencer kissing swallowing all his moans and whimpers as he felt slender legs warp around his waist as he continued to rock into him slowly letting Spencer get use to his movement. Gasping for breath Reid looked up at him "F…Faster." He moaned as he felt Hotch move his hips faster dragging out his member before slamming back in before hitting Spencer's sweet spot making him scream and bury his nails into Aaron's back. The dark haired warlock grunted and moved his hips faster as he felt Spencer try to rock his hips down to meet his thrust "A…Aaron I…I…"

"Come for me Spencer." Hotch growled as he moved his hand between their slick bodies and started pumping his weeping member getting another scream from Spencer as it all become too much for him and he came with his whole body shivering and arching off the bed as he came between him and Hotch's stomach as the warlock spilt his seed deep into his lover's body.

Later on they laid under the cover in Hotch's bed, Reid was curled up on his side as he open his eyes and looked up at the man who sat there glowing with pride as he looked down at lover "Hey." He said softly as he rubbed his arms

"How long have I been a sleep?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes

"Not long." He smiled "How are you feeling?" He whispered as his eyes held worry

"I feel…loved." He smiled as he nuzzled his head against the Warlock's chest. Aaron chuckled as he rested kissed the top of Spencer head.


	4. Chapter 4

2 and bit of months later…

Hotch woke up one morning, he looked out the window of his hotel room smiling at the grey day. He and his team have been on a case for the last week and it has been dragging while trying to find a witch who is steal shape shifters hearts. Turning his head he looked towards his lover who laid curled next to him sleeping peacefully he smiled as he leaned forwards and kissed Spencer on the lips as he watched him start to wake up the pretty brown eyes look up at him unfocused at first before he could set his eyes right on Hotch "Morning." He said his voice horse and heavy from sleep.

"Hey." Hotch said as he lend back in and kissed him on the lips "Do you want to go into the bath room first?"

"Yeah, I really need to pee." Hotch just smiled softly at him as he watched the Frankenbeing squirm in his arms Aaaaron I need to pee!" Spencer whined as he got out of Hotch's hold and rusted to the bath room as grabbed his things.

Reid stood looking in the mirror at himself, the steam from his shower was still thick in the air and he had to keep wiping the mirror clean as he tried to clean his teeth. He felt his stomach twist and then lurch before he dropped the buzzing tooth brush before he ran over to the toilet and threw last night's meal. His legs become like jelly before he knelt on the white tilted floor pushing his head half way down the toilet.

Aaron was sat on the bed looking thought the case files when he heard the sound of the electric tooth brush fall into the sink and then the sound to throwing up. He stood up and frowned as he walked over to the bath room door and knocked on it "Spencer?" He called out but all he heard more sound of his lover pucking his guts up. He pushed the door open and walked inside and stood at the saw when he saw his Spencer on his knees wearing a trousers and shirt. He walked over to him and knelt to him as Spencer rests his head on his arms turning his head looking at Hotch "Do you want me to call a doctor for you?" He asked softly as he rubbed his back

"N…no, I will be alright it must be something I ate last night." He smiled weakly

"Love we had the same thing and I'm not ill." He said, Spencer sighed and then nodded knowing his lover knows what's best…most of the time… he thought

"Alright Aaron I will see the doctor." He whispered as he felt Hotch pressed his hot lips to his cool forehead.

The hotel called for the doctor and he came quickly, the rest of the team was sat down stairs waiting for news on their friend. "I bet his pregnant." Morgan said with a smirk, the others looked at him

"Ooooh no we are not getting into a bet like that with you Derek." JJ said as she looked up at him from his phone

"What?" Derek asked

"Derek Morgan you are an Alpha werewolf." Rossi said

"Your point?" He asked, as he sipped his coffee, there was a chuckle between the group before they JJ spoke

"You can smell things better than us, Rossi won't be able to smell that he's pregnant until 5 months you would have been able to smell from day one." She told him, Morgan smirked and leaned back looking at them

"So no bets?"

Spencer was laying down on the bed looking at the door as Hotch let the doctor into the hotel room. "What seem to be the problem?" He asked, Hotch closed the door and looked back at Spencer who was hugging a pillow tightly

"My Partner was sick this morning and he still not feeling to great still." The dark haired man said, Spencer frowned as he watched the Doctor moved closer to him and started to examine him "Is today the only day you were sick?" He asked, Reid bite his lips and shook his head

"N…No 4th time this week." He blushed as he looked away not looking at Hotch in the eyes, he hadn't told him he's been sick a few times since coming to this town.

"Ummm been eating lots?" The Doctor asked him

"Yes and odd things like chocolate chip ice cream with chips and hot chilli sauce." He mumbled, Doctor sighed and sat back and looked at him

"When did you stop taking your pill?" He asked him

"Ummm about 4/5 months ago." Spencer said, turning to Hotch "About that isn't it?"

"Yeah it was." The warlock answered softly as he took Spencer's hand, he knew what it was what he hopped.

"Well I have to say is congratulations to the both of you." The doctor smiled as he stood back up

"You sure?" Hotch asked looking at the man he started to pick up his bag, Spencer open his mouth in shock as he put his hand on his stomach

"Of course, nearly 3 months I think but I would go and checked up." He smiled as he walked out the door.

Hotch turned to Spencer and walked over to him and knelt in front of him and kissed him on the lips "My beautiful Spencer." He smiled brightly at him, Spencer looked up at him with wide

"A..Aaron." He whispered as the older man warped his arms around the Frankenbeing letting Spencer hold on to him "I'm scared…How can I look after a baby?" He whispered

"You're not going to be on your own you will have me and the rest of the family." He smiled as he kissed him all over his face making Reid giggle as Hotch moved his mouth down to Reid's stomach and pulled the shirt up and started to kiss his stomach there was a slight dom forming but Hotch knew it was because of Spencer thing frame

"You're not going to make stay in the hotel room the whole time are you?" Reid asked

"Well there is at cop that has a problem with you."

"He hate's Frankenbeings Aaron." Spencer said, as he looked up at his lover "Please don't make stay here I will go crazy." Spencer begged

"Alright alright but no field work okay." He kissed Reid again before getting off him "Come on let's go to work." He smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

They went to work, Spencer stayed in the station going through files while the others did the leg work. He was busy looking at a map and then down at the date's times and location of the murders, JJ had stayed with him to keep any eye on him because of that cop. The officer was called Patrick Ells he makes it know about his hate for Frankenbeings and he knew Spencer was one just by looking at him and he took and instant dislike towards him.

JJ looked up from the file she was looking in "I'm going to get a drink, did you want some coffee?" He asked, Spencer turned around with the pen in his mouth, he pulled out the pen and shook his head

"No not coffee some tea, please." He smiled at her, she nodded and stood up walking out the room they were giving to work on the case. His phone rang and he picked it up "Hi Aaron." He said with a smile "No he's stick close to that area he only kills once or twice out of his are so who you're looking for is in that area." Reid waited for a moment as Hotch talked to him making him smile "I am no coffee for me." He smiled "Yeah okay bye." He said putting his phone on the table and went back to the maps.

Officer Ells walked up to the door noticing Reid was on his own, he heard him on the phone to the other FBI agent. He sneered as he watched him gush over the phone to him, he waited for Reid to finish talking before he walked inside the room closing the door with a soft lick. "So is that now monsters like yourself get into the FBI now you have to bang someone in the food chain." He hissed, Spencer turned around looking at Officer Ells with a worried look

"It's not like that at all." Reid said

"Oh no of course not, a living breathing monsters made from dead people shouldn't be treated like the monster they are." He sneered, Spencer felt his throat was dry as he watched the man walk closer to him

"I didn't ask to be made like this, I didn't ask that the first thing I saw was man who made me want me dead. I didn't ask to be picked up by the FBI or to fall in love but it happens. I hate I was made from those boys I knew their names, I know their powers and having shallow warthogs like yourself telling me that day isn't going to change anything!" Reid said as he slammed the folders on the table before looking up at the officer "I am what I am and nothing you say will change that, if you doing like it then get out and do your job." He said, Officer Ells walk over to him before grabbing him by his hair and pushing his face into the table before pushing him to the floor

"I don't care what you feel, the only thing 'beings' like you are ever good for is for fucking that is why you pretty little arse is on this time, you are the arse for the men!" He yelled as he went to grab Spencer by neck when the door open

"Officer Ells get out this room now!" JJ yelled, the man let go of Spencer and let him drop to the floor before walking out the room

"Just trying to take out the trash." He said walking away before he was jumped on my Derek and Hotch as they walked through the doors.

JJ was knelt by Spencer who was laying on the floor his hand over his nose as it bleed, she tied her hair back before she placed her hand over Reid's face "Spencer let me look." She said as she started to leach the pain out of his face. Reid moved his hands off his face and blinked up at the blonde who smiled down at him like a loving sister would to an injured younger brother "Does that feel better?" She asked softly

"Yes." He croaked out as she held the wound

"JJ you not meant to be doing that." Hotch said as he rushed over to his lover

"I know but he's pregnant the stress alone from the pain will hurt the baby." She told him, Hotch sighed and held Reid's hands until JJ healed Spencer's face. She pulled away and looked at Spencer as Reid turned to hide his face in Hotch's face.

Hotch took Reid back to the Hotel and sat with him on the bed wiping the blood away "I know JJ is good at what she does but I would still like if I took you to a hospital." The dark haired warlock whispered as he looked down into the brown eyes

"He was so angry it was like it was suffocating me." Spencer said whispered, Aaron ran his fingers though the soft brown hair of his lover before pulling his hands down to his cheeks

"Spencer love look at me." The young Frankenbeing turned his head and looked up at his older lover "Can you feel what I'm feeling?" He asked, Spencer nodded "What is it?" He asked

"Love, deep love, worry." He said softly, Aaron smile and leaned down and kissed him on the lips

"Right deep love, I love you."

"Please don't leave." Spencer asked, Hotch shook his head and moved behind him on the bed and warped his arms around him and held him closer, his hand rubbing soft circles on Spencer stomach pushing in soft waves of magic to help the child grow safely.


End file.
